No Homo!
by Darth Mudkip
Summary: "No homo right?" Yusei's seductive voice purred as he talked to the Pharaoh. "All of the homo!" Yami bellowed before he turned to Paradox. "I need to use the bathroom, and I must take my wingman with me!" YGOTAS. PWP.


"No homo right?" Yusei's purred seductively as he talked to the Pharaoh.

"All of the homo!" Yami bellowed before he turned to Paradox. "I need to use the bathroom, and I must take my wingman with me!" He grabbed the duel disked clad arm of the said wingman and dragged him way, towards a bush that was covered in pretty lights.

"Are you ready to start playing with me?" Yusei asked as he was "persuaded" to lie down on the ground, also covered in pretty lights.

"As long as you ride with me." Yami whispered into Yusei's ear.

Yami hushed any more pointless homoerotic comebacks that could have been ushered with a kiss. His tongue thrust into Yusei's open and willing mouth and began an epic tongue duel with his wingman. Being the King of Games he wouldn't allow victory to be handed over easily, Yami used all of his tricks and with a flick of his fingers over Yusei's sensitive nipple he allowed himself victory. He moved his hands up to unclasp his jacket and flung it off as he broke the kiss. He pointed down to Yusei's jacket, in a silent 'strip for me' order.

Nodding to Yami, Yusei sat up slightly to take off his jacket, and to save time his shirt as well. He smirked and shoved the pharaoh down to take off the opposing clothing that littered his body. He ripped off the black tank top that blocked his way. He moved down to torture the nipples in a sensual matter, teasing the pharaoh.

The pharaoh allowed himself to enjoy the treatment for a bit. It was safe to say that Yusei was very gifted with his tongue. When he felt that his chest had received enough pleasure he halted any more actions from Yusei, after all he wasn't about to be on the bottom any longer. Standing up abruptly, the Pharaoh grabbed his wingman's hips, in order to rid him of pants. Quickly discarding the rest of the annoying garments (but leaving the duel disks still on them) he moved Yusei on top of his jacket that he threw down.

"Suck." He commanded, putting three fingers to Yusei's mouth.

He took the fingers into his moist cavern, caressing each digit with his tongue as if he was sucking on the world's tastiest candy. He enjoyed the taste of the King of Games, he tasted like cards, and the flavor was almost as tasty as his motorcycle girlfriend's exhaust pipe. When he felt the digits were salivated enough he released them from his hold.

Grinning he took his hand and inserted one finger into Yusei's cavern. He moved it in and out, making sure he kept his eyes firmly on Yusei's. When he met no resistance he added another and began to scissor them in slow circular movements, making sure he only grazed over his uke's prostate. Adding the third and final finger he deemed it appropriate to ease the pain and a bit. He took his free hand and stoked Yusei's member agonizingly slow.

When he had enough of the torture Yusei bucked his hi[s, trying to relay the message that he was more than ready. Fingers left his entrance after his message got across to the Pharaoh. A large member replaced the fingers, going just as slow in as the fingers were leaving. When all was sheathed inside him he had to catch his breath. '_This must be how my girlfriend feels when I enter her exhaust.' _He thought to himself as he started to adjust to the erection inside him.

Growing impatient the Pharaoh removed himself before he thrusted back into the heat of his wingman. Speeding up after each moan, he rewarded every sound with a greater thrust. Soon it was becoming too much. So much homo was happening all at once. Becoming out of sync he thrusted in as hard and as fast as he could building up his orgasm as well as Yusei's.

Every strike against his prostate brought glorious pleasure to himself. He soon found himself rocking in tune with the barbaric thrusting the King of Games was bestowing upon him. After an especially powerful thrust, Yusei arched his back and came, on his chest. A few thrust later he felt the seed of the other squirt into him. He rode out the pleasurable orgasm with the Pharaoh before falling flat onto his back.

"No homo?" He whispered at the end of climax.

"All of the homo, all of the time." The Pharaoh laughed as he pulled out.

"Yo, dawgs, we had a card game going on here, are we gonna finish this throw down or what?"

"Shut up, Jaden." They both said, in synchronized annoyance, before resting their eyes. They were the best protagonists after all, the duel would hold for them.

"I'm still Asain!"

* * *

><p>I feel so much shame from this! I said I would never write a YGOTAS fanfic but then freaking Little K realeased the abridged movie and yeah this was spawned.<p>

DON'T JUDGE ME!

And this should be a cross over I think but I prefered not to put it there because it's based of the abridged of a Yu-Gi-Oh movie not a Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S movie XD

I hoped you enjoyed :3 Review if you can/want to


End file.
